Humphrey Gaming Wiki
Who is dis kid? Humphrey Gaming is that random 14 year old at school who is shy, quiet, and brings out an M249 on the last day of school. (He is also the individual who sells hacks to minors) He's a content creator for the youtube platform. WHAT is he? The topic of whether Humphrey Gaming IS a hamster or not is quite debatable. Alongside the meaning of life, fans have long argued about the mystery of the 14 year old who may or may not be a hamster (and if his real name is Humphrey, but we will get to that later). Anywho... His real name, uhh... is not actually Humphrey. Some people may speculate that it is but its not. Yes, that's right kids... there's no epic back-story regarding the name (OR IS THERE?). As you may have guessed (and everyone knows you love guessing, right?), "Humphrey" is a big fan of hamsters. And thus, this is were his name derives from. There is this certain book (called The World According to Humphrey, read it here) where the main character is a hamster... HUMPHREY. But as for his real name, well.... Did you know that he is also Mexican? You didn't? Well he is, just so you know. Steven seems like a weird name for a Mexican... An adventure worth mentioning It all started one day, he was browsing through google looking at stuff 13 year olds look at (WOAH THERE BUDDY, that sounded hella wrong) when he came across this GitHub repository (only stuck up smart IceHacks kidz know this) which belonged to an individual named IceHacks. He soon became interested in learning the flaws that surviv.io had, so he made hacks (sort of). And EVERYTHING started with ONE video, and it was just how to install a hack for that game. And well, it blew up, and thus began an adventure worth mentioning (that was repeated right?) Super BORING FUN Facts Did you know? * Humphrey likes pizza, and if you know this, he will repeatedly remind you of this. * He also likes music, and will repeatedly remind you of this. (I also have a shit taste in music - Nah B). * When he isn't making hacks (which is pretty rare?), he enjoys such funtastic hobbies such as: Waking up, Eating, Working, Schooling?, Working some more, more eating, and sleeping while working * Humphrey's real name is Steven (incase it was not obvious and you did not know) * If you see him irl, once you have made eye contact, PLEASE look away... as he will hack you. If you don't have a computer, then you are safe. At least we think you are. If you get hacked on anything else, we are not accountable for it. And he is also extremely socially anxious (and an introvert) * He will occasionally most likely try to end a conversation if you invite him. If this ever occurs, don't try to start it again (especially if you are a girl) as he will either ignore you, or he will run away (cuz as we said, he is extremely socially anxious and an introvert) * Don't feed him. He won't take it. Just don't. He doesn't take food from other people (guess that's a good thing?) * If you try to flirt, he will redirect you to flirt with Nah B instead, he is kind of bored of his mom asking him out) * If you do, then he will try to exit this situation in a very quick matter, and just jitter/be nervous. (so don't) * I wrote all this because I had nothing better to do (i guess). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse